Most Beautiful
by mysticrox123
Summary: "I am both your worst nightmare and your most beautiful dream." A series of oneshots.
1. Most Beautiful

**Disclaimer: Everything apart from the plot belongs to L.J Smith**

Julian watched. Of course, being a Shadow Man, watching was what he did best. He watched one girl in particular. A girl named Jenny Thornton with hair like liquid amber and green eyes as dark as cypress trees. She was sitting on the bench in front of him, reading a book underneath a willow tree. She glanced up from her book now and again to survey the park, where she was supposed to be meeting her boyfriend.

The very thought of Jenny having a boyfriend made Julian growl with anger. Tom Locke definitely did not deserve her. Soon, Julian thought, you won't have much need for a boyfriend. In a couple of years he would whisk her off to the Shadow World. There, she could have anything she wanted. But not now, for even Julian was not cruel enough to take someone who was really still a child away from everything they knew. No, he would just have to wait. Jenny was fourteen now, fifteen in a few months. He would not have to wait for much longer.

Half an hour passed, and Jenny finished reading her book. Julian laughed quietly to himself. This was one of the many things that he loved about Jenny. Her intellect and ability to read quickly through a book continued to fascinate him. Jenny now looked on the verge of tears: it seemed that her Tom was never going to come. Julian felt so sorry for Jenny. He hated seeing her green eyes cloud over with confusion and upset, couldn't stand that she was all alone. He had to talk to her.

Julian had attempted conversation with Jenny when she was younger, but as she hit her early teens, he found it best to keep a safe distance, for the fear that she would reject him. But not today. Willing himself visible, for mortals couldn't see him unless he wished he, Julian walked towards Jenny. She didn't notice him at first, but when she did, the reaction he got from her was most pleasing.

Jenny's eyes trailed over his lean body, which was clad in simple black jeans and a plain T-shirt. Her gaze grazed over his glistening white hair and finally rested on his impossible electric blue eyes. Julian's eyes connected with her gorgeous green ones, and he smiled. He took a seat next to her, near enough to be able to make conversation, but far away enough so that she didn't feel uncomfortable. After all, Jenny was only fourteen and Julian had the appearance of a seventeen year old. When Jenny continued to stare, admittedly unashamedly, Julian spoke.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" he asked, taking special care to keep his voice neutral. Julian already new the answer that she was going to give, but he wanted to here her voice. Her sweet, caring voice, that captivated him even though she didn't know it.

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend." Jenny replied, evidently torn between being polite and abiding to the rule about not talking to strangers. She was just precious.

"Ah I see. And how's that working out for you?" Julian questioned. Jenny tore her eyes away from his and shuffled up on the bench. The opposite way to what Julian would have liked.

"My parents always told me not to talk to strangers." She mumbled. Julian smiled, before breaking out into huge peals of laughter. Jenny looked up at him instantly, eyebrows raised disbelievingly.

"I think it's a little bit late for that. Besides, I'm not a stranger." He insisted casually.

"A stranger is someone you don't know. I don't know you; therefore you fall into that category." She explained impatiently, looking to the side as though trying to make a break for it.

"Well, let's change that, shall we? My name is Julian." He started, holding out his hand for her to shake. He knew that things were happening way to fast, but he didn't care. Maybe she would come with him willingly now? Jenny eyed his hand apprehensively, before standing up.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now," She rushed her words, not even trying to clam herself. Jenny made to move away. No, she couldn't go now. No like this, when Julian was so close to knowing her. It was one thing to know all about a person, but another to truly know them.

"Careful Jenny." He said his voice deadly velvet. It had come out harsher than intended. With a jolt, Julian realised that he had spoke her name, without her introducing herself. Julian hoped that she wouldn't run. Because if she did, then the Shadow Man in him would be sure to take over. And the Shadow Man loved a chase. Jenny froze on the stop, and whirled round, so that she was again facing Julian. Beautiful, stunningly beautiful.

"What are you?" She whispered, retracing her steps so that she was standing right in front of him. Her sweet breath clouded the air in front of them. She was so close, he could just reach out and-

"Jenny!" A voice called. They both turned to see her boyfriend walking through the park gates. Stupid boy, leave it to him to ruin the moment. Julian would need to leave-fast. But before he did, he looked up to Jenny, for he was still down, and answered her question.

"I am both your worst nightmare and your most beautiful dream." He murmured, before turning back to his invisible state. Pain stabbed at his heart like a blunt knife as Jenny ran to meet Tom. The boy enveloped her in a hug, a simple gesture that Julian was truly jealous of. He longed to hold Jenny in his arms, to kiss her, to caress her. Instead, he was sitting on a park bench, watching her in the arms of another. One day, Julian thought darkly, she will be all mine.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. **

**Love you all, **

**mysticrox123**


	2. Green Butterflies

**A.N) It has come to my attention that a lot of people like this story. This is absolutely amazing, because I don't usually get many reviews for my shorter stories. So I was thinking to myself, the other day, that as I have received a few reviews saying that they look forward to my updating, I might actually do so. This story was originally supposed to be a one- shot, but I think that I would like to continue. All of the chapters would be little one- shots about different meetings between Jenny and Julian. These would mostly be from Julian's POV, but I would be willing to do some from Jenny's as well, if requested. So if you want be to continue, please review this chapter and tell me so. Below, I include the second one-shot, which happens to be a Jenny POV. Enjoy!**

"Bet I can climb that tree quicker than you!" Seven year old Zach said to Jenny, pointing over to a tall, broad tree on the other side of the park.

"No, I bet you can't." Jenny, who was six, but nearly seven, exclaimed. Zach smiled teasingly and sprinted off towards the tree. Laughing, Jenny speedily followed him. The young children sprinted away from the park and didn't stop until they reached their destination. Once there, Zach immediately disappeared up into the brown, leafy branches. Determined not to be beaten, Jenny hoisted herself onto the first branch. She was pleased with herself. After all, young Jenny was very small for her age. Suddenly, as she was preparing to reach up to the second branch, she lost her footing and tumbled to the floor. On the way down, her knee scraped the rough bark and began to bleed. Jenny landed with a soft thud on the ground. Upon noticing her knee, she began to cry.

"Zach, Zach, help me!" She yelled. But her cousin was too high up and could not here her.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice from behind her. Wiping her eyes hurriedly, Jenny swivelled around to come face to face with the strangest boy that she had ever seen. He was a lot older than her, she noted, with gleaming snow white hair that was cut short at the sides, and long at the front and back. His figure was lean and long, and underneath his black T-shirt and denim shorts, he was well muscled. But his eyes were what captivated Jenny the most. They were blue, the bluest blue that Jenny had ever seen. They were as pretty as the sky on a summer's day.

"Are you alright?" He repeated, sounding concerned. Bending down to rest on his knees, he was now more or less at Jenny's level of height.

"I-I cut my knee." Jenny whimpered. She had stopped crying now, but her bleeding knee still hurt her quite a lot.

"Yes, I can see that. Here, shall we put a plaster on it to make it better?" He asked. Jenny nodded, and the stranger reached into his back pocket. Seconds later, he pulled out a plaster with a green butterflies on it. Jenny liked butterflies.

"Here we are. Look, the green butterflies match your eyes." The boy said, as he retrieved a tissue from his pocket and wiped the blood away. When he had finished, her gently smoothed the plaster over Jenny's knee.

"Thank you." Jenny said, smiling a bit.

"You are very welcome." The stranger smiled back a smile that was every bit pretty as his eyes. "Now, I should go. IS there anything else that you need?" He asked. There was an evident kindness in his eyes, which made Jenny feel special.

"No, I'm okay now. But what's your name?" Jenny asked.

"My name is-"The stranger was interrupted by Zach, shouting down to Jenny.

"Jenny, hurry up, you're so slow!" Jenny looked up into the tree.

"Okay, Zach, I'm just coming." She yelled back. However, once Jenny turned to face the mysterious stranger again, she found that he was nowhere in sight.

"That's strange." Jenny thought aloud. "Oh well- I can't wait to show Zach my pretty plaster." Jenny smiled to herself, and made her way up the tree.

**Ah, the days when a plaster would make everything better. So, what did you think of it? Liked it, loathed it, and loved it? Please read and review. The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to update! I know this chapter is short, but once I am convinced that I have people's support with this story, I will continue to write longer chapters. :) **

**Also, if any of you have any Julian/Jenny scenes that you would like me to do, then review and tell me, or PM me! **

**Love you all,**

**mysticrox123**

**xxx**


	3. Pure Joy

Julian stood outside the school gates, a smug smile plastered on his lips. Well, to be truthful, they weren't actually Julian's lips. They belonged to a fourteen year old French boy, whose name was Luc LaMotte. It just so happened that Julian needed to borrow someone's identity for the day, so the real Luc was spending a bit of time with the Creeper and Lurker. Just thinking of the frightened look on the boy's face when he got dragged away made Julian want to laugh out loud-but he didn't. No, today he had to remain in character. This inevitably meant that Julian would have to spend the day speaking mainly French. It didn't bother him though. After all, French was just one of the many languages that he was fluent in.

What did bother him though was that he would be unable to properly converse with Jenny, unless he used some broken English. Yes, he would just have to do that. Julian was always trying to find ways to get closer to Jenny, with or without her knowing it. This latest idea of pretending to be one of the French students that Jenny's class members had to show around seemed like a good one at first. But, it upset him somewhat, because Jenny would not know that she was talking to Julian. Why would she, anyway? Even if Jenny remembered what Julian looked like, it wouldn't matter, for today Julian was sporting tan skin and floppy brown hair, with blue jeans and a chequered shirt. So far from his usual style was this outfit, that it made Julian want to retch. He missed his leathers. The voice of Jenny's form tutor, Miss Robinson, interrupted his thoughts.

"Bonjour children, please follow me to the main hall, where you will meet your guides." Julian grinned eagerly: not long now. They made their way across the playground, which looked so bare without its students littering the tarmac. It looked so bare without Jenny, standing in the corner near the grassy area, conversing with her "friends". But then, everything looked bare without Jenny. She had the ability to like up a whole room. And Julian's heart.

Once the small group had crossed the playground, the entered through the double front doors and into the main hall. Julian spotted Jenny immediately, standing close to her boyfriend Tom. Julian noticed that Tom was busy talking to some boys next to him, and was completely ignoring Jenny. This angered Julian somewhat. After all, who could ignore a creature as beautiful as Jenny? There she stood, wearing only a simple T-shirt and jeans combination: yet, despite what anyone else might say, Julian thought she was radiant. Whilst the teacher ran through the list of names, Julian tuned out, taking a moment to openly stare at Jenny.

She was standing next to a small red head, who was pointing at some of the French boys, obviously sizing them up. Julian saw that Jenny laughed and smiled along with her friend, who Julian knew was called Audrey. But there was a little bit of sadness in her eyes. Maybe she had had a fight with that wretched boy of hers? Julian swore that when Jenny became truly his, he would have Tom killed. A boy like him was so easily disposable.

"…and Jenny Thornton will be paired with Luc LaMotte." Miss Robinson finished up, starting to usher people out of the hall. Julian grinned yet another smug grin. It had been no surprise that Jenny was going to be showing Julian around. Being a Shadow Man almost always had its advantages. Seeing that Jenny was trying to find him, he tried to calm his nervously beating heart, and walked forward to meet her. Once he was nearly right in front of her, he called out.

"Um, _excusez –moi? _Is your name Jenny?" He asked, trying to maintain just the right amount of French and English. She looked up at him as he came to a halt, and smiled.

"Yes, hello, it's nice to meet you, Luc." She said warmly. Julian felt his insides melt: she was being nice to him! Well, okay, she was being nice to Luc, but that was just a technicality. "You'll have to forgive me, because I'm going to talk in English. I'm not very good at French, really." Jenny blushed a very pretty pink. Gorgeously perfect.

"Ah, that is okay. It will be a _bonne _chance for me to practice my English, _non? _"Julian assured, returning her smile. "And maybe I can teach you some _Francais." _He added.

"That would be a great idea. My friend Audrey is always trying to teach me some French phrases." Jenny agreed eagerly. "Now, we really should get going. I suppose I should show you the French classrooms first, huh?"

"Lead the way." Julian replied, gesturing for her to go through the door before him. Jenny reddened even more at this courteous gesture, which made Julian grin triumphantly. He knew that Jenny wasn't used to these random acts of kindness. He quickly followed her through the door, hurrying to catch up with her. He had come to learn that these moments alone with Jenny were to be treasured, and he did not want to spend his entire time with her looking at her back. After walking down a long corridor for a minute or two, Jenny turned a sharp left, into an empty French classroom.

"So, this is one of our French classrooms." Jenny introduced. Her voice sounded open and very friendly. Julian wanted to laugh and cry at the same time: how could he not have thought of an idea like this before? It was the perfect way to get close to Jenny.

"Hmm, what are these?" Julian asked, pointing to a wall display that was covered with brightly coloured pieces of paper.

"Oh, them: they are little leaflets we had to do about ourselves for part of a test." Jenny said, walking over to the display and pointing to a pale green one. "This one's mine. You can read it if you want, but it's not very good." Julian recognised Jenny's tone of voice. It was the once she used when she was putting herself down. Well, Julian would have to put a stop to that.

"I have a…better idea. You say you want help with your Francais? Well, I'm going to teach you some phrases by telling you what I think of you." He said. Jenny frowned slightly.

"How can you say what you think about me? You don't even know me." Jenny laughed, her frown clearing up. Julian laughed along with her: not because what he thought what he had just said was funny, but because Jenny's laugh was contagious. It was one of pure joy. _Oh Jenny_, he thought as she calmed down, _how wrong you are._

"No I don't, that's _correcte. _But yet it feels like I do. You are _très belle._ And although you put yourself down, I know you have a _cœur __solide _and a _bonne âme. _Never forget that, will you?" He probed, reaching forward to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I-I won't forget." Jenny breathed. The room was so quiet that you could hear a feather glide to the ground. Julian stroked Jenny's cheek lovingly and reached in to kiss her. He was so close now, that he could smell the strawberry lip-gloss that Jenny had recently started wearing.

"Close your eyes." He commanded, enjoying the sound of her heavily beating heart.

"Stop, I have a boyfriend." Jenny said, clearly fighting between staying loyal to her boyfriend, and giving in to something that her heart desired: love. Pure, wild and untamed love.

"That's not a reason for me to stop, Jenny." He insisted, leaning in further so that his lips were moments away from her own.

"You have to…I have to-I'm leaving, sorry, but I just won't." Jenny spluttered, pushing away from Julian and sprinting out of the room. Julian sank to the ground, dejected. His precious Jenny had run from him, when he was moments away from kissing her. And she had wanted to, Julian could tell. She had wanted to kiss him so, so badly. Almost as badly as he wanted to kiss her. It will happen one day, Julian told himself, over and over again. It was just a game of patience, really. And Julian could be a very patient man.

**There's Chapter Three! Did you like it? Review, please, and let me know what you thought :)**

**I would like to say thank you to **bloodyXfangs **for helping me out with some American stuff and giving me the initial idea for this story. Also, a big thank you goes out to all the ppeople who have reviewed the last two chapters: **iHeartJENNYxJULIAN, Nightgirl25, Goddess Incarnet, n2aabmmummy, Princess Mariana **and** Ramen XD**. You guys are all amazing.**

**Remember, the more people review, the more likely I am to update sooner! And also, as I have already got 10 reviews (yaaaayy!) do you think we can try and boost that up to 15? Or even higher? It's in your hands :)**

**Love you all, **

**mysticrox123**

**xxx**


	4. Yellow Rose

**This is for** bloodyXfangs. **You are, as I would say, awesome beans :)**

Jenny tapped her pen impatiently on her desk. Maths class was really the last place that a girl wanted to be on a Friday afternoon. Her boyfriend Tom Locke was sat next to her, staring intently at the board as the teacher pointed to a particularly hard sum. Jenny, in all honesty, had never really liked Maths, although she couldn't deny that she was good at her. The same couldn't be said for Tom though. He found Maths quite hard. Jenny considered it a good thing that he sat next to her, because then she would be able to help him. Or sometimes even let him copy. But Jenny didn't mind. After all, Tom was her boyfriend, and had been for a while now. She loved him very much, which is why she smiled when he looked towards her and grinned his perfect grin.

"Hey, Thorny, what's the answer to number ten?" He whispered, as so not to attract unwanted attention to their conversation.

"Umm, I think it's 253." She replied.

"Oh cool: thanks." He said, reaching out with his free hand and squeezing Jenny's own one. She squeezed back, before letting go and getting on with her work. Because, even though Jenny didn't like Maths, she knew the importance of getting good grades. However, this didn't seem to be enough for Tom.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said, for the ten millionth time that day. Despite herself, Jenny laughed.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, as well." She replied, for what was also the ten millionth time that day. Tom laughed with her, and draped his arm across the back of her chair.

"Tom, take your arm off: we're in class!" Jenny exclaimed, feeling a tiny bit exasperated.

"I don't see how that matters. Come on Thorny, this is our day, a day for all the lovers. If I can't put my arm around you on today of all days, then I don't know what I can do." Tom insisted, albeit a tad dramatically. Jenny simply nodded mechanically. If Tom was happy, then she was happy, so she just let it go. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, please." Mrs Lynne, Jenny's teacher, called. The door opened and in walked three students from the year above. The two girls dressed up as Cupid's, complete with the bow and arrow, and the boy carried a large box of flowers. Every Valentine's Day, the students from Jenny's school received a little card. On that card, they had to write how many flowers they wanted and who they wanted them to be given to. That part always stayed a secret, considering the whole point was to guess who had given you the flower. Then, at the end of the day, several people would go around the school delivering out the flowers to those who had been lucky enough to get them.

There were many different types of flower to choose from, and they all meant different things. For example, this year Jenny had gotten Tom a single red tulip, which meant a declaration of love. The students had to pay for all the flowers they brought, but it was definitely worth it.

"Hello, we're here to deliver the flowers." One of the girls said, stating the obvious.

"Alright then, please come in." Mrs Lynne instructed. The three children walked into the classroom, and sat the box down on a free table. As soon as they had done, they made their way to the door again.

"Wait, I thought you needed to hand them out?" Mrs Lynne asked, evidently puzzled.

"No miss; these are the last of them. Your class seem to be hugely popular." The boy smiled.

"Well, you may leave then. Thank you very much." The teacher said, as the three students departed the classroom. Mrs Lynne left her spot at the front of the class and walked towards the box of flowers. When she reached it, she leant forward and picked the first one up. It was a tradition that someone would read aloud who each flower was for, and then say what it meant. By now, all the students knew the meaning of the flowers, but they didn't mind listening anyway.

"An orchid for Dee, which means 'refined beauty'" Mrs Lynne said. Dee, who was one of Jenny's best friends, flashed a cat-like grin at Jenny, before sauntering up to collect her flower. Jenny would bet money on the fact that Dee would receive more than one flower. With her long limbs and pretty, dark eyes, she was most certainly refined. Dee reached Mrs Lynne and took her flower, gently stroking the purple petals.

"And Dee, it seems that you also have a light pink rose, which means 'youth' and a white carnation which means 'faithfulness.'" Dee thanked the teacher, and took her haul back to her desk.

"You got a fair few!" Jenny whispered to her friend as she passed her.

"You'll get more than me, Sunshine." Dee winked, as she took her place again. Jenny rolled her eyes, but she knew that there was some truth in her friend's words. Last year, even though she was going out with some, she had received nine flowers, much to her boyfriend's annoyance. The teacher carried on reading out people's names, when Tom leaned in to talk to Jenny again.

"I wonder how many you'll get this year, Thorny." He said, somewhat bitterly.

"It doesn't matter how many I get, Tom. The only one that matters is the one I get from you." Jenny said planting a kiss on his cheek. This seemed to cheer Tom up no end: he looked a lot happier.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He agreed, smiling at her. Jenny smiled back, and then Tom's name was called. As usual, he only got one. The girls knew better than to try and get Tom away from Jenny, even if the boys didn't.

"A red tulip for you, Tom, which I'm sure you know, means 'declaration of love.'"Mrs Lynne chuckled. Tom took the flower from her with a polite word of thanks, and went to join Jenny again.

"Well, I wonder who that could be from." Jenny innocently mused, as Tom looked at her in amusement.

"I'm hoping it's from you. Because if it ain't, then it looks you have some competition." Tom laughed, kissing Jenny slyly on the lips and then reaching to hold her hand. More people's names got called out, and Jenny still remained without any flowers. The strange thing was that, by the time Jenny was the only one left to receive a flower, there were still plenty left in the box.

"Surely these can't all be for…?" Mrs Lynne wondered aloud, as she rooted through the box, which was still at least half full. She looked over towards Jenny, who caught her gaze. The whole class quietened.

"Jenny, I think you had better come to collect your flowers." Mrs Lynne said gently. All heads turned to Jenny. All of those can't be mine; Jenny thought to herself, there are loads! She felt Tom's hold on her hand tighten, but then he let her go.

"Go on, Thorny." He encouraged, his voice sounding strained. Jenny slowly rose to her feet, feeling self conscious due to the heavy stares she was receiving. She smiled hopefully down and at Tom, but he didn't return hers with his own. He was really upset. Once Jenny had made her way up to the flower box, Mrs Lynne picked up the first flower. It was a red tulip, which Jenny knew was from Tom, because there was a piece of ribbon tied around the stem, which read 'T xxx'. Mrs Lynne handed it to her, and picked up the second flower.

"A white rose, which means eternal love, Jenny." Mrs Lynne handed the second flower to Jenny. "An orange lily: untamed passion. A magnolia bloom: love of nature. A morning glory: love in vain. A lavender rose: love at first sight. A peony: prosperity." And so it went on like this, until there was only one flower left in this box. Jenny's hands were now free, as all the other flowers were sitting atop her desk, next to a very disgruntled Tom. Jenny saw a frown appear on her teacher's face.

"What's the matter, miss?" Jenny asked.

"The florist must have screwed up." She muttered to herself, before answering Jenny's question. "Jenny, you seem to have received a flower that is not on the list." Mrs Lynne said, reaching into the box and pulling out the last flower. It was a yellow rose. Its bloom of petals was large and graceful. Around the jade green stem twirled a red ribbon, which had a piece of paper stuck to it. Jenny reached out for her last flower, but Mrs Lynne kept a hold of it.

"Do you know what a yellow rose means?" She asked Jenny, carefully. It was a rhetorical question, but Jenny shook her head anyway.

"It means infidelity, or unfaithfulness." She explained, just as the bell signalling the end of the day rang. Students leapt from their desks and made their exit from the classroom, eager to escape any homework that might have been set. Tom was the last person to leave.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" He asked.

"No, it's OK; my mum is taking me home anyway. But we're still on for later?" Jenny checked. Tom nodded in conformation and gave Jenny only a small peck on the cheek, as Mrs Lynne was still. After he had left the classroom, she turned to Jenny.

"Shall I get rid of this for you?" Mrs Lynne questioned. Jenny stared at the rose: it was beautiful. And even she desperately wanted to find out what the bit of paper said.

"I…I think I'll keep it, if that's Ok. I suspect it's from Tom. He probably just hijacked the delivery man." Jenny smiled tightly. Mrs Lynne didn't seem too convinced, but she smiled back.

"Well, if you're sure. Do you need help carrying the flowers?"

"No, I think I'll manage." Jenny replied, as she walked to her table and scooped up her hoard. "Goodbye, Mrs Lynne." She said, as she exited the room.

"Take care, Jenny." Her teacher replied. Once Jenny was outside the classroom, she quickly made her way out of the Maths block, down the corridor and out the main entrance. Breathing heavily, she sat down on one of the steps, with all her flowers strew out around her. With shaking fingers, she picked up the yellow rose and opened the piece of paper. The person who wrote it had gorgeous handwriting. So it definitely wasn't Tom. Filled with anticipation at the prospect of a true secret admirer, she read the words that would send her running home.

"We're meant to be together, Jenny, it's our destiny. Give in, Jenny. Let me love you."

**Oh my Lord, I got seven more reviews for the last chapter. We went past the targer of fifteen and onto the people that reviewed: thank you very much! And to the people that didn't: come on, you lazy lot, it only takes a minute! So, do you think that this time we can make it over twenty? Here's hoping! :D**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked the chapter. I love flowers, so I thought I should add them in in some way. All of the meanings are real: I didn't just make them up. **

**Bribe alert: if you review, I'll give you a shout it in the next chap. If you review and say very nice things, the next chap will be dedicated to you ;) **

**And you guys know the rules: the more reviews I get, the quicker I will update.**

**Love you all,**

**mysticrox123 xxx**


	5. Sunset Kiss

**This chapter is dedicated to _iHeartJennyxJulian_, because they were the first to review. And they said that I have a great imagination, which is practically the best compliment I could recieve :D**

**Shout out to _Broken Memories, GoddesssIncarnet_, _bloodyXfangs_ and _Nightgirl25_ for all reviewing chapter 4 and making me smile with their kind words. **

"I'm going to bed now, Mum." Jenny Thornton announced, as she stood up from her seat in the living room. She was very tired and had an exam to do tomorrow, so she thought that she should go to bed early.

"Goodnight then, Jenny, sweet dreams." Mrs Thornton replied, kissing her daughter on the cheek as she passed. Jenny then kissed her father, who was snoring peacefully in front of a repeat of Top Gear, and made her way to her room. On the way, she looked in on her little brother Joey, who was sleeping soundly underneath his moons and stars duvet cover. Jenny envied him slightly. For the past few nights, her mind had been plagued with strange dreams. Not bad ones, necessarily, just strange. But the dreams were always with the same boy. Ah yes, a gorgeous boy had been in Jenny's dreams for about a week now. A boy that wasn't, oddly enough, her boyfriend.

Jenny yawned loudly, whilst changing into her pyjamas. She had learnt that in her dreams, she wore whatever pyjamas she was sleeping in that night, so she made a subconscious effort to wear something that wasn't too revealing. After all, she loved her boyfriend. And even though it was just a dream, it felt very…real. Sighing, Jenny turned off her bedroom light and flopped into her bed. Darkness surrounded her like a black quilt. Jenny had never really liked the dark, but she always felt safe in it, even when she was a little kid. She didn't know why this was, but she was thankful none the less.

Closing her eyes sleepily, she let the humming of the television below lull her into a gentle sleep. Suddenly, before she knew it, her subconscious self was dreaming again.

Jenny was stood on a balcony. It was made out of grey bricks, not unlike those that fairy tale castles are made of. Placed next to her was a dark green metal table, on which a vase of pretty pink roses stood. In front of her, a vast sunset was taking place. It was beautiful. Stretches of all kinds of pinks, oranges and blues loomed across the sky, and if you looked really closely, you could see the stars starting to come out.

"Beautiful, don't you think?" asked a voice from behind her. Jenny didn't even need to turn around to know who it belonged to. She had already spoken to him on several occasions.

"Yeah, it really is something." Jenny replied honestly. She span around, so that she was now facing him. Upon doing so, she found that he wasn't looking at the sunset like she was. No, instead he was staring at her. His crystalline light blue eyes bore into her own as he picked out a flower from the vase and handed it to her. Cautiously, she took it.

"Well this is definitely new." Jenny remarked casually, when he remained speechless.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his alluring voice twisting delicately around the words he spoke.

"I mean this whole sunset thing. It is certainly one cool dream." She explained, stroking the soft petals of the rose against her cheek. It was radiant, much like the boy who stood in front of her.

"How do you know it's a dream?" The boy, who had still remained nameless after all this time, questioned curiously.

"Because I don't know you: I've never seen you outside of my dreams. Besides, I don't know any houses that have balconies like this." Jenny laughed nervously. What could he mean?

"If it were a dream, then I couldn't do this: touch you. You wouldn't be able to feel." He whispered, slowly advancing towards Jenny.

"W-what are you doing…?" She breathed. He came to a stop in front of her, and smiled a bewitching smile. Jenny couldn't help but smile back. He seemed to take this as a good thing. Gracefully, carefully, he trailed his pale hand against her cheek, stopping at the rose which she still held there.

"This colour looks very pretty against your skin, Jenny." The boy complimented serenely, before taking the thorn-less rose from her and tucking it behind her ear.

"Th-thank you." Jenny stuttered, unsure of what was happening. Nothing like this had ever happened before: usually they just spoke. Which led her onto a realization-she hadn't told him her name.

"Oh, so you get to know my name, but I don't know yours. That's hardly fair." Jenny muttered, regaining some bravado.

"Forgive me, how rude must I seem? You can call me Julian." He advised, with a wolf-like smile that made Jenny's stomach curl. His fingers left her face and skimmed over her shoulders.

"You need to stop that." Jenny instructed, feeling somewhat faint. Dreams weren't supposed to make a person feel like this.

"Do you want me to stop?" Julian asked, shaking his head slightly, so as to keep his snow white fringe from getting in the way of his admittedly mesmerising eyes.

"I just said that I did." Jenny retorted, backing up as his arms snaked sleepily around her waste. However, Julian held fast.

"No, you told me that you needed me to stop, not that you wanted me to." He reprimanded, chuckling to himself as she tried to squirm away. He did not let her. Instead, much to Jenny's astonishment, he picked her up and rested her on the balcony edge. She was now just a bit taller than him.

"They mean the same thing." Jenny protested.

"You and I both know that they don't." Julian insisted, leaning forward even more to kiss her seductively on her bare neck. Jenny immediately regretted the decision to wear a tank top to bed.

"They-oh, I don't know. Either way, get off of me: I have a boyfriend." She announced, with a hint of pride in her voice that she always acquired when she talked about Tom.

"I have no care whatsoever for your boyfriend, Jenny. Anyway, I thought you were intent on believing that this was all such a dream." Julian claimed.

"But I thought that you were intent on believing that this wasn't a dream." Jenny contradicted sarcastically. This earned her a hearty laugh from Julian.

"Then you won't have any problem with me doing this." He murmured, before leaning in and kissing her full on the lips. Heat flushed through Jenny like electricity pulsing through a wire. Julian's kiss was hot and hungry: like a starving animal enjoying a kill. Without giving another thought, Jenny responded just as eagerly as Julian. She ran her hands through his stunning snowy hair and felt his hands caress her back tenderly, but roughly at the same time. After a while, Julian tried to take control of the kiss, to slow it down. Slowly, he broke away.

"I love you, Jenny Thornton." He said, gazing deep into her eyes.

And then she woke up.

**So, that was Chapter 5! Thoughts-liked, hated it? Please review, you know I love them. Promise-bribe from the last chappie still stands: the nicest, most lovliest reviewer will get Chapter 6 dedicated to them... :D**

**Which reminds me, anyone up for a little vote? In your review, tell me what you would like Chapter 6 to be about. The choices are-**

**A dark Julian fic, something that will push the boundaries of the way I usually portray him OR another one that shows Julian's more sensitive side, probably with a younger Jenny. You have, let's say...a couple of days, if you want to vote. **

**Review! ;)**

**Love you all, **

**mysticrox123 xxx**


	6. The Picture

**This chapter is dedicated to _GoddessIncarnet_, because I am always waiting in anticipation to read their reviews :)**

**And a massive thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter! I am glad that you all liked it. A little fact: Sunset Kiss is actually based on a dream that I had about a guy I know. Not Julian, sadly, but it was still pretty cool. ;) **

Her room seemed strange without her in it. It was sort of like a shell of the sun, because all of its light had been taken away. Julian hadn't wanted to invade Jenny's privacy, but he felt that now was the time to get to know her on a more personal level. And at the age of thirteen, she was too young for him to speak to in person… in the way that he wanted to, anyway. She was still a child, and Julian thought she should remain that way for as long as possible.

So, he came up with the idea that when Jenny and her brother went to school, and her parents left for work, he would go to take a look at Jenny's bedroom. He had been in there before, of course. Watching her sleep, making sure that she was safe. But now, Julian really could explore what made Jenny…Jenny. Pacing stealthily towards Jenny's bed, he sat down heavily on it. Letting his fingers trail across the soft duvet cover, Julian smiled. This was the first time that he had felt truly close to Jenny. It was funny, really, considering that they weren't even in the same room. The duvet cover itself was light blue; a colour that Julian knew looked very nice on Jenny.

But she hardly ever wore blue things. Apparently her boyfriend didn't appreciate the colour on her. And, like the good little girl that Jenny was, she listened to him. This frustrated Julian so much that he just wanted to snap young Tom Locke's head off. But he didn't, because as much as he hated to admit it, Jenny cared for Tom. Loved him, even. So for now, Julian would have to learn to control his emotions.

Looking above him, Julian noticed that the bright green wall above Jenny's bed was covered in many, many photographs. Jenny's parents, her brother, her friends…her boyfriend-they all stared down at her with frozen smiles etched upon their 2D faces. In one picture, Jenny was sitting next to her friend Dee-a young girl whose soulful eyes and lean body made her look a lot older than her actual age. Obviously, though, Julian was staring at Jenny.

The picture was recent, and she was wearing cut off jeans and a pretty green top. But her choice of clothes wasn't what caught his eye. No, what sparked his interest was the fact that she looked completely happy. Julian gazed in awe. In all the time that he had watched over Jenny, he had never seen her smile as beautifully as she was in this picture. He grin stretched from ear to ear, and her gorgeous green eyes were dancing with magic.

Julian longed to know who or what had made Jenny this happy. He wanted to be the person that made her laugh. Quick as a cobra, he lurched out and grabbed the picture from the wall. She truly is the light to my dark. Julian stroked the place where Jenny's face was, before carefully folding the picture up and putting it in his pocket. She had so many pictures, she wouldn't miss this one. Smiling to himself, Julian pushed away from the bed and walked towards Jenny's bookshelf.

Over the years, he had always marvelled at how the young girl was so well read. He had come to realise that Jenny liked to immerse herself in worlds of make-believe and magic. This was appropriate really, considering that as soon as Jenny was old enough, Julian was planning to whisk her off to the Shadow World: a world made out of pretty enchantments. Julian let his hand linger over the mountains of books that adorned Jenny's bookshelf.

She had all the classics that a young girl would be encouraged to read, like Pride and Prejudice or Wuthering Heights. But then she also fairy tales, mysteries and romances-even some horror, which Julian didn't really approve of. He didn't think that young girls, not matter how old they were, should be allowed to read things that might scare them. He thought about taking the books from her bookshelf, but then decided against it. After all, Jenny was a smart girl, and would be sure to notice if Julian took anything else from her bedroom. Exhaling irritably, he moved away from her bookshelf.

Standing in the middle of Jenny's room, he found himself looking at the one place that he would never go: Jenny's closets. Julian sometimes considered himself older than time itself, so with great age, came great maturity. Subsequently, this meant that Julian was a lot more mature than the young teenage boys that Jenny knew. Julian, being a Shadow Man, knew that many of Jenny's male classmates would gladly sort through Jenny's more…intimate garments at any given opportunity. He shuddered in anger at the very thought of some of the boys that Jenny knew.

"Stupid little children."Julian muttered to himself, pulling his eyes away from Jenny's closet. They now rested on Jenny's ocean blue desk, on which she did all of her homework. Julian grinned to himself. He had watched Jenny do her homework many a time, quickly and quietly, without the help of her parents. It was simply outstanding-she was just so intelligent. From his position in the middle of the room, Julian could see that there was a book that was still spread open.

Curiosity invaded him and he crossed the room.

With a gracefulness that only he could exude, Julian leant over and swept the open book from Jenny's desk. It appeared to be an exercise book. He had seen Jenny use one of these before: it was a small book given to students by teachers to record answers to questions and homework in. This book, however, seemed to be filed with pages and pages of short stories. Upon looking closer, Julian could see that these stories were all penned by Jenny. Several of them were even accompanied by little, basically drawn pictures.

But Julian was pulled to one drawing in particular. The drawing was of a boy who looked about seventeen or so. And with his carefully shaded snow white hair and brilliantly detailed electric blue eyes, he looked and awful lot like…Julian. But Julian had never spoken to Jenny directly before in his life. Had she seen him? When he was lurking in the shadows, watching over her, had she been watching him too?

_Impossible_, he thought to himself, _I always make sure that I go unseen by mortals…or do I?_ Julian recalled the times when he had wanted so desperately to show his true self to Jenny. Had he accidently slipped up? Intensely intrigued by what he had just discovered, Julian began to read the words that surrounded the drawing.

"He silently watched the young girl, with hunger in his eyes. She was stunning: a vision…"Julian trailed off, reading the rest in his head. She was good, he admitted to himself. It made Julian smile when he thought of how other people Jenny's age would rather spend their free time doing other things, but Jenny seemed to be perfectly content with living in her own little world. Silently, he took the picture from his pocket, and carefully unfolded it, so that he was once again face to face with a smiling Jenny.

"My sweet little Jenny…" Julian muttered tenderly, wishing for nothing more than for Jenny to be there with him right now. The things he would say to her, the things-

"Brrriiiiinnnggg!" The sound of the telephone made Julian jump out of his skin.

"Time to go, then. " He whispered to himself. But before he put the picture of Jenny away again, he bent down and planted a tender kiss on her frozen face. Shocked by his admittedly girlish actions, Julian quickly put the picture away again. _Honestly_, he thought as he prepared to leave, _what has that girl gotten me in to?_

**Chapter 6, just for you! Liked it? Loved it? Loathed it? Review and tell me, you know how it works by now. **

**This wasn't my favourite chapter: I feel as if I didn't capture Julian's character as well as I could have. Ah well, I still enjoyed writing it, either way :)**

**So, the next UD should be out soon. And I can confirm that I am attempting a dark Julian chapter. But, as I want to keep the rating strictly T, it won't be too dark. After all, I don't know how old you all are, so I don't want to corrupt your innocence, and whatnot. Also, my parents read my stories, so it would be kinda weird if they read an M fic...**

**Love you all,**

**mysticrox123**

**xxx**


	7. Danger Craver

**This chapter is for my older brother, who is 16 today (30th May) Happy Birthday, bro! :D xxx **

He turned and smiled down at her. In the confined space they were very close. Jenny stood shyly, one leg crossed behind the other. He bent his head again, his mouth warm and demanding. Jenny gave herself up to it, and the kiss opened like a slow-blooming flower. Became so breathless and urgent that Jenny couldn't break it, even though she knew she had to. She kept thinking just one more minute, just one more minute. It was Julian who pulled back.

"It's rather uncomfortable in here."

"Do you think so?" She smiled up at him, breath slowing.

"Definitely."

"Well, then, I suppose we could-"_Now_, she thought. In the middle of her sentence she moved. She had been standing in the cross stance, a kung fu stance Dee had taught her. Good for instant lateral movement. Now, in a split second, she used the power of her left leg to throw her to the right, vaulting out of the closet. In the same motion she slammed shut the door.

"_Nauthiz!"_ She shouted. She slashed the X in the air. But nothing happened.

"_Nauthiz!" _Jenny yelled again, taking extra care to make sure the she was speaking loudly and clearly enough. Again, nothing happened. Then, to her horror, Jenny heard a chilling laugh from inside the closet.

"Sweet little Jenny. You should know by now that you can't escape me." His velvet voice should have made her run- but she couldn't. She was frozen by fear.

"I'm coming, Jenny. And there is nowhere to run." He said. Frantically, Jenny tried to shake off her frozen state, and regain sense of her limbs. The door creaked open slightly. Jenny wondered why Julian didn't just pounce out of the closet and take her straight away. It would save him some trouble. But then, Julian loved trouble. He loved a good game.

"Look around you, beautiful. There is literally no escape." Julian goaded loudly. Jenny pivoted round to find that all doors and windows had been removed. The only source of light was several candles sitting on a table.

"But that's impossible." Jenny muttered to herself, momentarily forgetting that she was dealing with a Shadow Man.

"Nothing is impossible." Julian whispered from right behind her. Jenny jumped about a foot in the air, before turning around to find herself face to face with an angry looking Shadow Man.

"So you thought you could just leave, did you?" Julian asked, cruelly smiling as he watched Jenny's earlier bravado crumble around her.

"I…I wasn't leaving."Jenny tried to insist. She backed up as he stalked towards her. His angry grin grew wider when she hit the wall.

"No? That's not what it looked like. I have been watching you since you were five years old, Jenny. I can tell when you are lying." He chuckled darkly, his cobalt blue eyes boring steadily into her own green ones. It took all of Jenny's power to match his stare.

"I'm-I'm not staying here, Julian. I want to take my friends, Tom included, and leave." Jenny said, feeling proud that her voice managed to remain at least a little bit firm. Instead of answering her, Julian darted forwards even more and grabbed her left hand.

"Let go of me!" She exclaimed.

"You see this ring on your finger? It is, as you full well know, more than just a band of gold. It represents an oath: a promise which you made to me. And if you leave, then you will be breaking that promise." He stated smoothly. Jenny started as he released her hand and placed both of his against the wall. With his strong build blocking her view, the only thing that Jenny could see was his face.

"Would it really be so bad: to stay here with me?" He asked, his eyes gleaming with promised mischief.

"Yes, it would." Jenny said defiantly, subtly trying to duck under his arms. Sadly for her, Julian was quicker. Soundlessly, he struck out and encircled her waist in a vice like grip.

"See, I don't think that you are being totally honest with yourself." Julian urged. All traces of anger were now gone from his face. Instead, he now wore the wolf-like grin that Jenny had grown so accustomed to.

"I don't care what you think. I am one hundred percent sure that I am being honest." Jenny snapped.

"You wouldn't want to stay with me and live a blissful eternity filled with love and excitement?" Julian said, his voice sounding sinfully alluring. Jenny watched his perfect lips curl around the words he spoke, gently caressing them with a silken touch. He made everything sound so…enticing. No, Jenny stop, she scolded herself. Think of Tom. Oh, Tom.

"I have a life of love and excitement with Tom." Jenny said fiercely. "He loves me, and I love him. We just couldn't be happier." Her change in tone distracted Julian, so that she was able to struggle free of his grasp. Swiftly, she ran towards the other end of the room. She only got halfway before Julian grabbed her by the wrist. Smiling hugely, he reeled Jenny towards him like she was a particularly expensive prize.

"Think of the danger you so secretly crave, Jenny." He muttered seductively, as he let his other hand stroke her cheek.

"I don't crave danger." Jenny said bluntly, in a tone that sounded like she was trying to convince herself of this.

"I can see into your mind, my beautiful golden girl. I know the way you work. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you do not want me. Convince me that you really would be happy to spend the rest of your life with that insufferable boy." He said, almost pleading. The hand that was stroking her face now tenderly cupped her chin, forcing Jenny to look into Julian's eyes. Stunning swirls of the most l capturing blue were staring straight into Jenny's soul. Time seemed to stand still as she got lost in their beauty.

"Convince me, Jenny." Julian probed, taking advantage of her state and planting a kiss on her cheek. Her mind whirled.

"Tom can take care of me, he loves me…" Jenny murmured. Julian's fingers were now moving down to the small of her back. She shivered when his fingers danced along the piece of bare flesh between her top and skirt.

"I know: I am forced to agree with you on that one. But what do you really want? Someone who loves you, or someone who is in love with you? Someone who doesn't realise what he's got, or someone who would worship you? You're a goddess in human form, Jenny. More beautiful than Aphrodite herself." He muttered gently, quickly stealing another kiss on the cheek. Jenny sighed as his lips trailed along her neck. But she had to stop him. She wanted Tom…didn't she?

"I am not a goddess. I don't want worshipping-I want Tom." She nearly screamed. Wrong move, Jenny. Julian's smile had now turned into a frown. His clear blue eyes almost seemed to cloud over-like a stormy day. Jenny shrank back slightly, her blood ran cold. Suddenly, Julian had pushed Jenny onto the cold, hard floor. She hit it with a bang, and before she knew what was happening, he was standing over her.

"Do not challenge me anymore: I have had enough! I could give you the world, Jenny. I could drag the stars from the sky for you and rearrange them any way you wanted. And yet you still yearn for your Tommy." He seethed. Jenny remained where she was: too frightened to move, to speak. This was not the calm and collected young man that she was used to.

"Say something, then. Speak to me; let me hear your sweet voice." He remarked cruelly. Jenny's eyes were now prickling with tears, so she shut them. She wasn't going to let Julian see that he could hurt her.

"Look at me." She heard him order. But when she refused, she heard a low growl. Her eyes then snapped open to see that Julian was floating above her, mere inches from her face. With one shaking hand, she wiped away the tears irritably. However, when her vision was clear again, she saw that she wasn't the only one to be crying. Julian's salty tears dripped from his face to hers as he stared down at her sorrowfully.

"Oh, Jenny, my sweetheart. I never, ever meant to hurt you. Yet look what I have done: you're lying broken on the floor." He wept softly. The sight of Julian crying melted Jenny's heart. It enthralled her to know that she had that much power over him. But, said a voice at the back of her head, he has power over you, too. Yes, Jenny hated to finally admit that it devastated her to see him this upset. Her soul ached for him and his velvet touch. She had to put things right.

"There, there, don't cry." She said kindly, reaching out to wipe his tears away. He stopped immediately and looked at her in awe.

"It's me that should be comforting you." He said miserably, as he assumed a standing position on the ground once again. Hesitantly, he offered Jenny a hand to help her up. Smiling slightly, she took it. Once they were both upright, Jenny enveloped Julian in a big hug.

"I don't need comforting." She said, winding her arms around his neck. She almost burst out laughing at the surprised look that flitted across his face.

"You don't? Then what do you need?" He asked seductively, sensing what Jenny was about to do.

"I need you." She whispered, before leaning forwards and planting a hot kiss on his lips. Julian responded with equal passion. Her hands we running through his ice white hair, and his were snug around her thin waist. Jenny broke the kiss after a minute or two.

"What's wrong?" Julian asked, sounding concerned.

"Nothing-It's just that I love you." Jenny smiled, before kissing him once more.

**So, the more observant amongst you would have noticed that I borrowed the beginning bit from L.J Smith. The stuff following it, however, was how I would have liked the first book to end. **

**Reviews are always appreciated, remember that. You know that I love hearing what you all have to say :D **

**Thanks for reading, be sure to tune in next time!**

**Love you all**

**mysticrox123 **

**xxx**


	8. Handsome Stranger

**This chapter is for everyone who has reviewed so far. Thanks very muchly :)**

"Oh Jennifer, you look radiant!" Exclaimed Jenny's mother, as Jenny walked slowly down the stairs. She had to walk slowly, because she was wearing a dress that's folds of materials swamped her, and if she did not watch where she was going, she knew that she would fall.

"It's true, my girl. That dress really does suit you." Her father, Mr Thornton approved, as he watched her make her way down the final few steps. As much as Jenny hated the idea of dressing up, Jenny knew better than to complain.

"Thank you, Mama and Papa." Jenny said automatically, because it was the polite thing to do when someone gave you a compliment.

"Yes, Thomas will be pleased." Mrs Thornton trilled, as Jenny reached out to accept her father's helping hand.

Jenny smiled and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. But then she remembered that her long, golden hair was piled into an intricately detailed bun on top of her head. This made her feel slightly nervous, as she was always comforted by the thought that she could hide behind her hair. _Not tonight, though_, she thought uneasily. Tonight, she would be paraded around in front of more than two hundred guests who had been invited to celebrate her engagement to Sir Thomas Locke, her childhood friend.

"Alright, I suppose we had better be leaving now. Where's Joseph?" Mr Thornton asked his wife.

"I'm just coming, Papa." Jenny's younger brother Joey shouted from upstairs.

"Papa, you and Mama could go out to the carriage if you wanted. I shall wait for Joey-oh, I mean Joseph." Jenny corrected, as she knew that her mother disapproved of shortened names.

"Thank you, sweetheart, that is a good idea. Make sure Joseph isn't too long, though." Her mother instructed. Mr and Mrs Thornton then made their way to the door, where one of the maids, Jane, who had been standing silently the whole time, helped them with their coats. Jenny gave them a little wave, and they then walked out of the door towards the waiting carriage. As soon as the door clicked shut, Jenny turned towards Jane.

"You can go if you want. My brother and I can fetch our own coats." Jenny said. Jane wringed her hands together and looked at the floor.

"No, no Miss Jenny, I can do it for you." She insisted.

"My brother and I are perfectly capable, Jane. Don't worry, I won't tell my mother." Jenny assured her.

"Thank you, Miss." Jane said, curtseying. "And, may I say, that I think you look very pretty tonight?"

"Yes, you may." Jenny smiled. "Now, have a nice evening."

"You too, Miss." Jane said curtseying one more, before retiring down the hall that lead to the servant's quarters. Jenny now stood alone in the hallway. She looked up the stairs to see if her brother was coming. But when she found that he wasn't, she walked into the lounge, and stood opposite the full length mirror, gazing at her reflection. The girl she saw in the mirror didn't look anything like the girl Jenny felt she was.

The girl in the mirror was wearing a floor length dress in deep red, which's silken skirts were puffed out in all directions. The bodice was tight against the girl's torso, enhancing her cleavage in a subtle way. Red elbow-length gloves were skin-tight against her arms, and her engagement ring had been removed to fit over the top of the soft material. The girl's lips were the same deep red as her dress, and a bejewelled clasp rested on the side of her hair, which was up, because that's how Tom liked it. All in all, she looked beautiful.

"But this isn't me." Jenny whispered to herself.

"What isn't you?" said a small voice from the doorway. Jenny turned promptly, to find her younger brother resting against the frame.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, don't worry." She assured him, turning away from the mirror and walking towards him, only to nearly trip in her heeled shoes.

"Insufferable footwear: I hate them!" Jenny exclaimed loudly. Joey burst out into laughter, and Jenny put her hands over her mouth in shock. Pretty soon, though, she was laughing along with him.

"Come along, Joey, I expect that Mama and Papa are becoming annoyed." Jenny sighed, picking up her dress in one hand, so that she was able to walk better.

Once they had put their coats on at the front door, Joey held out his arm for Jenny to take.

"Since when did you become such a gentleman?" Jenny teased lightly, as the walked through the door, and then shut it behind them.

"Since I figured out that's how you get the ladies' attention." He laughed, helping her down the steps that lead from the front door. The driver hopped out the carriage to meet them, and helped both of them into the carriage. Once they were sitting comfortably, they departed.

"My, it did take you a long time to come out."Mrs Thornton remarked after a few minutes.

"Yes, well, Jennifer was preening herself in front of the mirror." Joey joked.

"I wouldn't joke, lad. One day, when you have a wife, you'll have to wait around for her as she gets ready." Mr Thornton shook his head.

"Oh, Richard, don't complain so!" Jenny's mother scolded him lightly. Jenny smiled to herself, and watched her family conversing for the rest of the journey. As they pulled up outside the Locke Manor, Mrs Thornton turned to her two children.

"Now, I want both of you to be one your best behaviour tonight. Jennifer, don't spend to long gossiping with your friends: it is unladylike. And Joseph, make sure that if you go out into the garden, you don't get your clothes all muddy." She instructed. Jenny thought about telling her mother that her and her friends didn't gossip, but then she decided against it. Instead, she looked out the window; too see her fiancée and his parents walking towards their carriage to welcome them.

"Mama, Thomas is coming." She notified her.

"Excellent, everybody out then." Mrs Thornton exclaimed, as her husband got out and then helped her down. Joey jumped out next and ran inside the Manor to find his friends. Just as Jenny was about to make her way from the carriage, a familiar hand reached out to her. Smiling, she took it and was gently lifted down into the arms of Tom Locke.

"Good evening, Jennifer." Tom greeted her formally, stepping away from her and inkling his head slightly.

"Hello Thomas." Jenny said in return. Tom then looked over to see where his and Jenny's parents were. When he saw that they had already headed inside, he turned back to Jenny, picked her up, and spun her around.

"Tom, put me down." Jenny squealed, for fear that someone might see.

"What, am I not allowed to greet my fiancée in the way that I see fit?" He asked, but obliged anyway, and put her back on her feet. Jenny felt giddy, and swayed around slightly, which caused Tom to put a sturdy arm around her waist.

"Can I just say, Thorny, that that dress makes you look absolutely gorgeous?" He remarked, running a hand through his tousled blond hair.

"Yes you can: thank you." Jenny said. The use of his nickname for her made her smile. However, she was frowning on the inside. _Why can't he say that he thinks I look gorgeous just the way I am?_

"Well, I think we had better be getting inside. After all, it is our engagement party." Tom laughed nervously, looking like he wanted to go anywhere apart from back inside his house. Having knew him since they were born; Jenny read the disdain on his face and smiled.

"Is it really that bad in there?" Jenny questioned.

"Yes, honestly it is. My mother has burst out crying about five times already and has taken great delight in telling everyone how much I've grown up." Tom replied, shaking his head fondly when he mentioned his mother.

"Let's just get this over with then." Jenny said, as Tom led her away from the carriage and into his house. The hallway was littered with several people taking off their coats. When they saw Jenny and Tom, however, they stopped in their tracks and ran forward to congratulate them. Amongst the small rush of people were Jenny's cousin Zachary, and her and Tom's friends, Audrey, Summer, Michael and Deidre.

"Jenny, you are looking divine!" Audrey gushed, stepping away from Michael, her husband of one year, and coming to give Jenny a hug.

"Thank you, Aud. But you look beautiful; green is definitely your colour." Jenny complimented her, her eyes sweeping over the cascading swirls of green silk that clung to Audrey's body.

"Well then, lads, I think this is out queue to leave them to it for a while." Tom said. Michael and Zach agreed, and after saying goodbye to their respective partners, they left the girls to themselves.

"Dee and Summer, you both look lovely as well." Jenny said. And she wasn't even doing it out of politeness, because they really did look lovely. Summer was clothed in a pale blue frilly dress that had a high collar, and Dee was looking stunning in a deep purple dress that complimented her dark skin perfectly.

"That may be, but you will be the one that men are stealing longing looks at tonight." Dee laughed, without any sense of envy in her voice.

"No, no, I don't think any of them would dare! We are in Tom's house, after all. Besides, maybe we could use tonight to find you a potential suitor?" Jenny asked, hating the fact that Dee was the only one still single, because Dee was really a very nice person.

"If you're wanting to set Dee up with someone, then I suggest that you take a look at the man who just moved into Claremont Estate. You know the one just down the way from me." Summer whispered, as though she was sharing some sort of scandalous news.

"Please, I do not need you to do that. I'm fine by myself." Dee insisted, but her eyes shone with curiosity.

"Are you sure? But what if you end up and old maid: all alone?" Summer asked dramatically.

"What have you been reading?" Audrey muttered quietly.

"Thank you, Summer. I am glad that you have confidence in my ability to gain a husband." Dee raised her eyebrows. "Either way, I have to admit that I am curious. Do tell us about him." Jenny herself felt extremely curious, but when she realised that they were holding up guests who wanted to shed their coats, she ushered her friends into the crowded ballroom, which led through to a small sitting room. On their way there, Jenny was intercepted by several different people wanting to congratulate her, but they eventually made their way to the small room, which was thankfully empty.

"So, please enlighten us about this mystery man." Jenny laughed. She herself had not heard much about him. In fact, the only thing she knew was that he was working for Tom's father, which was obviously the reason why he was here.

"Well, his name is Julian Laroux, but I suppose his formal title would be 'Sir', and he is twenty years of age. I heard from my brother that when his father dies, he will inherit a fortune of almost £40,000, and also gain the title of a Lord!" Summer exclaimed excitedly.

"My, that is a lot of money." Audrey said.

"Yes I know. And, from the way that my mother described him, I think he sounds like he could be one of the most handsome men alive." Summer continued.

"Better looking than Zach?" Jenny teased her.

"Of course not, Jenny, Zach is very handsome. However, this Julian does sound very exotic looking."

"How so?" Dee interjected, looking more interested by the minute.

"I think the phrases my mother used were 'Hair as blindingly white as the falling snow' and 'Eyes the most intense blue that could ever be seen'. Imagine that." Summer said.

"Isn't the age of twenty a bit young to be having white hair?" Dee asked sceptically.

"See, that's what I meant about exotic. I asked my mother that very same question, and she just said that it suited him." Summer shrugged.

"Well, he certainly does sound very interesting." Jenny said calmly. However, on the inside, she was a lot more curious. He really does sound like an extraordinarily handsome man.

"Yes, he does. I think we should maybe go out and try to find…" Dee's voice trailed off, as the door opened to reveal two men standing there. One of them was Tom's father, Mr Locke, but she did not know the other man. He was standing slightly behind Mr Locke, so Jenny could not see his face. Jenny hoped that Mr Locke had not heard what they had just been talking about.

"Ah, sorry girls, I didn't know that anyone was in here." Mr Locke said, smiling apologetically. He then moved back, as if to close the door.

"Oh, it's okay, Mr Locke, we were just leaving." Audrey assured him.

"No, no, please don't leave on my account. Well, I suppose I mean our account. Actually, have you girls met Julian Laroux yet? You know, the man who just moved in to that old estate down the road." he asked.

"No, we haven't." They all chorused.

"Well, there's no time like the present then." He said, gesturing to the man behind him. The man walked forward into the small room, and then Mr Locke shut the door behind him. The young man that stood in front of them was absolutely gorgeous. He was the stuff dreams were made of. His black suit was simple and neat, and it contrasted perfectly with his snowy hair.

But Jenny didn't focus on any of these things. Oh no, Jenny felt herself getting lost in his eyes, which, she thought, Mrs Parker-Pearson was right about: they definitely were the most intense blue that she had ever seen.

"Girls, may I present to you: Sir Julian Laroux. Julian, these are Mrs Audrey Cohen, Miss Deidre Eliade and Miss Summer Parker-Pearson. And this," he said, gesturing to Jenny last "is my soon-to-be daughter-in-law, Miss Jennifer Thornton." Jenny locked eyes with her friends. So, this was the mysterious man they had just been talking about.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, ladies." Julian said, smiling, and kissing each of their hands in turn. When he got to Jenny, she felt herself blush slightly, as his intense stare focused in on her face.

"And Jennifer, I offer my congratulations on your engagement. I must say that your young…man is very lucky." He said, cobalt eyes shining.

"Why thank you, Sir." Jenny said, just barely resisting the urge to giggle. _Get a hold of yourself. You're engaged to Tom,_ Jenny thought strongly.

"Please, I would feel much more comfortable if we were on a first name basis. That goes for all of you." He insisted.

"Okay then…Julian. But, then you must call me Jenny." She replied.

"Well, if we are going for shortened names, then feel free to call me Dee, if you want." Dee said, fluttering her eyelashes. Jenny felt her stomach curl up, but she couldn't explain why. _I thought Dee didn't want a husband?_

"So that's Dee and Jenny? I should think I'll remember them quite easily." Julian smiled gently. Just as Jenny was about to reply, the door was opened yet again. This time, Tom's mother entered, looking graceful in a light pink evening gown.

"Hello, dears, having a nice time?" She said, waving happily to Jenny, Julian, Audrey, Summer and Dee. Mrs Locke's eyes then focsused on her husband, who she had apparently been looking for.

"Oh, there you are, darling. Come on, you promised me another dance." She reminded him.

"I do believe I did." Mr Locke said fondly, walking over to his wife and offering his arm.

"Wait, Summer, I just remembered that Zachary is looking for you. And Dee, your mother wants a word. She said something about an eligible bank manager." Mrs Locke said, trying, and failing to hide her smile when she delivered the part about a possible match for Dee.

"Alright then, thank you for letting us know, Mrs Locke." Summer said. She then turned to Dee.

"Fine, I'm coming. But if he's anything like that last one then I shall not be staying around for very long." Dee sighed.

"I will come with you all then. I might see if I can make Michael dance with me before the end of the evening." Audrey laughed, as she exited the room with Summer, Mr Locke, and Mrs Locke. This meant that Jenny had been left alone with a…very handsome stranger.

"So, Julian: what was your reason for moving to our small town?" Jenny asked, in an attempt to make polite conversation, as some of the thoughts she was having in her head should never be said aloud. Why am I finding him so attractive? I'm engaged to Tom. I love Tom…don't I?

"Well, I used to live in New York City, which, as I'm sure you know, is a very big city. But I didn't enjoy it there. In my opinion, people who live in big cities are too caught up in their own lives to notice the more beautiful things around them." He said, his lips gently caressing the velvet words that fell from them.

"What things in life do you find beautiful?" Jenny asked him. As soon as she had, she wished she hadn't, as she could feel a blush start to form on her cheeks. _What's the matter with me?_

"The way the birds sing in the morning, the colours in a sunset as they swirl about the sky. The way the water trickles down the stream, the way a rainbow stretches across a rain-drenched sky. And the way a pretty woman blushes." Julian said passionately, all the while never taking his eyes off Jenny's. His gaze was so powerful; however, that Jenny had to look away first.

"Julian, are you-are you…flirting with me?" Jenny asked uneasily, walking back a few paces.

"What if I was?" He answered her question with one of his own.

"You can't-flirt with me, I mean. I'm engaged to Tom." She reminded him, flashing the diamond on her finger for good measure. Julian, however, didn't take any notice.

"I am aware. But that doesn't mean that I can't talk to you, Jenny." Julian frowned.

"Then, then maybe I don't want you to talk to me." Jenny said boldly. "You should leave me alone, Julian."

"Should I?" he raised his eyebrows, in a way that made him look like he was reprimanding a young child.

"Now you're just bordering on rudeness. But fine, if you won't leave me alone, then I shall just have to leave you." Jenny exclaimed, walking towards the door. Suddenly, Julian jolted from his standing position, and assumed a new one. It was, subsequently, right in front door.

"Please can you move, you are blocking my way." Jenny huffed impatiently.

"Why do you wear your hair up like that?" He asked instead, ignoring Jenny yet again. This infuriated Jenny so much: how one moment, Julian made her feel like a grown woman, and the next, a little girl.

"Because Tom likes it."She snapped, losing her temper now.

"So if Tom liked the idea of you jumping off a bridge, you would do that as well?" he asked sceptically. Jenny, however, took this as he was mocking her.

"Be quiet, would you? You have no say on my personal matters. For Heaven's sake, I only met you a few minutes ago. I have no idea who you really are." Jenny exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air to illustrate her point.

"That may be, but we could change that." Julian said to Jenny. Then, in one quick movement, he grabbed her and turned them both around, so that she was pressed up against the door.

"Sir, I am giving you exactly five seconds to remove your hands, or I shall scream this room down." Jenny said, trying her best to keep calm.

"Do you really want to do that?"

"Stop asking me questions." Jenny ordered, trying to get away from his grasp. Julian held firm.

"Well, pretty lady, it's been more than five seconds, and you are yet to scream." He smirked, looking entirely too pleased with himself. _Oh, I'll scream,_ Jenny thought darkly.

"Ahh!" She began to screech, but she was cut off by Julian. Or, she should say, Julian's mouth. His lips were firm and insistent against hers, and Jenny could feel his tongue trying gain access to inside her mouth. Jenny felt herself melting into the kiss, but then she remembered Tom. Tom, her Tommy. It took all of her strength, emotional and physical, to push him away.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, outraged.

"Stop asking me questions." Julian mimicked her from earlier. Thankfully, though, he did release his hold on her.

"I'm leaving now. And I think you should count yourself very lucky that I am not going to tell my fiancée about this." Jenny said snootily, reaching around for the door handle.

"Why? Is it because you don't want to admit to him that you liked it? Or is it because you don't want to admit to him that I gave you the satisfaction that you have been wanting for so long?" he whispered acidly in her ear.

In a shot, Jenny pivoted around and slapped him round the face. Sadly, this didn't have any effect on Julian at all. Instead of being in pain, he just laughed.

"Oh Jenny, it is a pleasure to see you showing some emotion for once. It is so very rare that you become angry." This made Jenny's blood run cold.

"How would you know? You've never met me before." She said cautiously.

"Yes, yes I have Jenny. And I have seen you for nearly every single day of your life." He said, placing a hand under her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes.

"What-what do you mean?" she tremoured.

"Think of all those times you saw someone in the shadows, but made to forget about it, because you were certain your mind was playing tricks on you." He murmured.

"I…I…was that-you?" Jenny stuttered.

"Yes, it was me." He replied honestly.

"But why?" she asked, confused.

"Because I have fallen in love with you, Jennifer Thornton and I believe that you should be marrying me, instead of that spoilt, swaggering brat." He said serenely. _What?_

"You, no...I can't believe this. Excuse me, I need to go." Jenny said, panic rising in her. What would people think of her, if they found out that she had been kissing another man?

"Please don't leave me, Jenny." Julian whispered, his voice sounding strangely like that of a child's. His heart-breaking eyes were glazed over with tears. This was the first time Jenny had ever seen a grown man cry in all her life, and she didn't know what to do with herself.

"I, I can't do this, Julian. Think of all-it would be so wrong." She said, tentatively reaching out and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"But I can show you the reasons that it would be so right." He said quickly. His face inched closer, but this time, Jenny didn't back away.

"Please…just let me show you." He encouraged, his toned arms encircling her waist. Almost against her will, Jenny's arms reached up to clasp his neck.

"Julian…I-Tom." She said incoherently. At the mention of his name, Julian's soulful blue eyes narrowed.

"He isn't good for you Jenny." Julian insisted gently.

"And you are?" She asked, chuckling darkly.

"No, I don't suppose I am. But I am better for you than he is."

"But I love him." Jenny protested, confusion making tears well up in her eyes.

"That may be so, but I know you are in love with him." Julian said confidently, planting a sweet kiss on Jenny's cheek.

"I've known him for so long, though. He's like my best friend."

"Yes, but you aren't supposed to love your best friends, not in that way." Julian said, trailing kisses up her neck.

"There…there wouldn't be any way to make this work." Jenny sighed.

"We'll make it work." His lips were now inches from her own. The kiss came quicker and hotter than last time, and Jenny found herself struggling to keep upright. She had never experienced this much passion before, not with Tom. And, Jenny had to admit that it felt heavenly.

"But what if we can't?" Jenny broke this kiss, gasping for breathe. At this, Julian grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her face towards his again.

"Then we will try, and try again. Because that is what I would do for your love." _I love him,_ Jenny thought, _I truly love him._

**So, I know that I haven't updated in ages, but, as you can tell, it is because I was writing an extra long chappie. So, I hope that you all appreciate my effort and review. ;)**

**The idea for a past-fic has been brewing in my mind for a month or so, but recent events in my life meant that I simply had to do it now, because this chapter features (sort of) dance in it. Sorry, it's just that we are doing a dance at school at the moment and one of the fittest boys in my year asked me to be his partner. I'm bleedin' sky high! :D **

**So, please don't ruin my good mood. Review, I treasure each and every one of them. You can even review just to say hi, if you really want :)**

**Love you all, **

**mysticrox123**

**xxx**


	9. Favourite Colour

**This chapter is for my little sister, just because ;)**

"Bye- bye Jenny, have a fun day." Mrs Thornton exclaimed, scooping four year old Jenny Thornton up into her arms for a kiss.

"I will Mumma." Jenny giggled, as Mrs Thornton set her back down again.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Jenny will have a great day. And then she will be able to tell you all about it when you come to pick her up." A playgroup teacher smiled, whose name tag stated that she was called Roseanne.

"Oh, I'm sure she will. Anyway, I'm not worried. I am looking forward to having a quiet day at home." The two grownups shared a laugh, but Jenny didn't really understand why.

"See ya Mumma." Jenny waved to her mother impatiently, eager to go and play. Mrs Thornton laughed and gave her one last hug, before walking out the door. When she had gone, the teacher turned to Jenny.

"Alright Jenny, shall we take your coat off?" Roseanne asked. Jenny nodded, and the teacher unzipped it, and then showed her a special peg on the wall that had her name above it in bright pink letters, where she could hang it.

"Can I go and play now?" Jenny asked, looking through the door to see loads of other children already in the classroom, looking like they were having lots if fun.

"Yes, go on then." Roseanne smiled, as Jenny tottered off into the classroom. She glanced around at all the children, who seemed to already be involved in their own games. Her heart sank: what if nobody wanted to play with her? She really wished that her mum had let her go to the same playgroup as her cousin Zach. Hesitantly, she approached a group of two boys and three girls. They all looked really friendly, and seemed to be having a great time playing 'Hospitals'. When they saw Jenny coming towards them, they stopped their game. Jenny came to a halt, and wringed her hands together nervously.

"Hey, can I play with you?" She asked. One of the boys, who had honey blonde hair and a friendly face, smiled at her.

"Yeah, course you can. Come on, you can be the next poorly person." He said. Jenny grinned, and spent the next two hours playing games with her new friends, who were called Michael, Dee, Audrey and Summer. The boy who let her play in the first place was called Tom. After a while, the teachers called everyone together for lunch. Once all the children at washed their hands, the teachers helped them to fetch their packed lunches, and led them into a small side room, with a few tables and chairs set out.

"Alright kiddies, you can eat your lunch now. Remember to ask for help if you want us to open anything." The other teacher, Mel, said. Jenny was the last person to enter the room, and when she did; her new friends beckoned her over.

"Come and sit with us Jenny." Audrey called over. Jenny smiled, and was about to, when she noticed someone sitting all alone on a table by themselves. She frowned to herself: nobody should be lonely. Suddenly, Jenny had an idea, and quickly went to tell her new friends about it. Tom saw that she was coming, and made room for her next to him. But Jenny didn't sit down.

"There's a boy over there sitting all by himself. Do ya think he could come sit with us?" Jenny pondered. She thought it was a brilliant idea. Her new friends didn't seem to think so.

"No, he looks really weird." Tom said bluntly. The others nodded in agreement. Jenny scowled, because she hated it when people were nasty to others.

"There's no need to be mean." She told them.

"I'm not being mean, he does look weird. I thought only grannies and grampy's had white hair." Tom said, ignorantly. Jenny's scowl increased: Tom was being really horrible.

"Fine, I'll go and sit with him then." Jenny said, turning away from Tom and the others, and marching over to the lonely boy. He was sitting there, staring at his cheese roll, looking really sad. His supposedly old white hair was hanging in front of his face, like a mask. Instead of asking whether she could join him, Jenny just plonked herself down in the chair in front of him.

"Hello, my name's Jenny." The sound of her voice made the little boy look up, and when he did, Jenny gasped. His eyes were really, really blue. Bluer than the sky, even. Jenny thought they were gorgeous.

"You have nice eyes." She blurted out. His white eyebrows rose then, making him look a lot older that he surely was.

"Na, I think yours are nicer Jenny. They're my favourite colour: green." He laughed.

"Well, my favourite colour is blue, anyway." Jenny giggled.

"My name's Julian, by the way." He said, looking a lot happier than he had a few seconds ago.

"Julian, do you want to play with me after lunch?" Jenny asked, suddenly feeling very shy. However, Julian's easy smile soon put her at ease.

"I would love to." He laughed. Jenny joined in. _Julian is gonna be my best friend,_ she thought to herself.

**I know it's a lot shorter than usual, but I quite like this chapter :)**

**So, please review. I am in a very good mood right now, so reviews would make me even happier. **

**Reason for my good mood= got to do some _very _hands on dance practice with my crush yesterday. Literally, it was amazing. Also, remember the guy I told you about at the end of the last chappie (the fit guy)? Well, he met my parents at our school's fete yesterday. And get this, he did it old style: shaking their hands and everything. He even called my dad "Mr (insert my last name)! I was kinda embarassed at the time, but not so now. I smile just thinking about it, actually. My mum wants me to invite him round, cause she says he seems very nice... Lol, anyway!**

**Love you all,**

**mysticrox123**

**xxx**


	10. Bring Me To Life

**Disclaimer: The song I used is called "Bring Me To Life" and belongs to "Evanescence"**

**By the way, thank you very much to all the people who reviewed the last chapter!**

Jenny sat in her room, the salty tears cascading down her face like a waterfall of sorrow. Her and her friends had just "escaped" the horrors of the Game, and her friends had all gone home, leaving her alone.

Jenny did not weep for what happened to her, but for what had not happened to her. All through the Game, she had been fighting so many things-nightmares, Julian…her feelings towards Julian. And now, in a cruel twist of fate, and partly down to her own stupidity, everything had been wrenched away from her. The Shadow Man that she loved was imprisoned, probably forever, in a cupboard that he openly admitted to having his own nightmares about.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Whilst playing the Game, Jenny had gone through something that she could only describe as an emotional journey. She started off the Game with one goal in mind: to save Tommy, her true love, she thought, since second grade.

But in time, she realised that Tom Locke was not the man for her. He made her numb inside: dulled her senses so that she was unaware of the world around her. Jenny's very soul-the essence of her being- was being crushed under a cold light, her sunlight being drained away. She needed Julian to evoke the spirit in her: to lead her into something better, and brighter.

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

Jenny knew that Julian- beautiful and mysterious Julian-was the answer to her problems. He could save her from the dark, and bring her into the sunlight. Julian alone could stop Jenny from merely existing, and help her to start living.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

All her life, Julian had watched Jenny, without her knowing. He had been her protector, her own personal guardian angel, sent to keep her safe. And now that Jenny knew just how vital Julian was to her, she needed a way to get him back. He was the one she needed to help bring her back to life.

She wanted to feel the taste of his lips on hers. They were so sweet and controlling, at first, but then eventually deepening into something more passionate-more real. Something dangerous and deadly, that ignited a fire in Jenny's soul. A fire that could not be put out. Instead, she became insatiable when she was with Julian: she always found herself wanting more. She now, more desperately than ever, wanted him to kiss her, to breathe life and love down to her lonely heart.

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

There was no life left in Jenny. The blood that pulsed through her veins did so out of habit, not because Jenny had a desire to live. If Julian couldn't save her, like he had before, in so many ways, then she would slowly begin to fade away. Slowly, but surely, she would fade into the darkness, even more broken than she was before she met the man who melted her heart.

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

Jenny had been living a lie her entire life: without Julian, she came to the realisation that she had no life. It sounded silly and sappy to those who thought nothing of teenage romances, but Jenny felt like she physically could not breathe without Julian. He was her very own life saver, keeping her afloat in this dire world.

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

She somehow knew that she would remain stuck in this moment for the rest of her life. Jenny usually found it so easy to accept things and move on, but this was different. Julian was the life among the dead, and Jenny felt helpless without his love. Only he could bring her to life.

**So what do you think? Review, please, and share your thoughts :) This chapter doesn't have Julian in the flesh in it, because I wanted to focus on Jenny. Don't worry though, the next one will have lots of Julian to make up for it :D**

**I like writing songfics, so I had to dedicate at least one chapter of this little collection to the art of music. I think the songs fits in nicely though, so it isn't too random :p **

**I'm sorry that it has been so long since I updated. In truth, this chapter has been complete and ready for updatinf for about a week. The only problem was that I had my room painted, so I haven't had access to a computer for a while. However, now my room is finished (pink and green, for those who are interested, lol) so the next UD should be out very soon!**

**Love you all, and stay safe,**

**mysticrox123**

**xxx**


	11. Tell Us A Story

"Alright, you two, you've gotta go to bed now." Twenty-seven year old Jenny smiled at her young children. She jumped up from the sofa and turned the telly off, much to the disappointment of her six year old twins. They got up from where they were sitting and came to sit next to her.

"Aww! Do we really have to?" Jamie exclaimed, looking up at his mother crossly.

"Yep, you really do." Jenny laughed, ruffling his hair.

"But the program wasn't finished." Joanie protested, siding with her twin.

"I don't care. It is seven thirty, and you both have school tomorrow." Jenny said sternly. "Besides, you were supposed to be in bed half an hour ago, so don't complain."

"Please Mummy; can't we watch just the rest of the program?" Joanie asked, turning on the puppy eyes. Jenny's heart melted: Joanie's eyes were just like her father's. She was about to give in, when they heard a soft voice from the living room doorway.

"Joanie I hope you're not trying to guilt trip your mother again? You know she can't resist those eyes." Jenny spun around to see her husband, Julian, leaning against the door frame.

"Daddy!" Jamie and Joanie yelled in unison. With tremendous force, they hurtled themselves into their father's waiting arms.

"A kiss for my little girl- and a kiss for my little boy." Julian announced, kissing each of his children on the head. Jenny watched them, smiling secretly at the scene. Julian released Jamie and Joanie, and then turned his attention on Jenny. Jenny failed to hide her grin this time, as she stared into his impossible cobalt eyes. Julian stood up, and extended a hand out in front of him.

"And now I've got a kiss for my special girl." He said. Jenny giggled and walked forward to accept his hand. Gracefully, Julian twirled her round so she was resting against him. And then, with the passion that had first been ignited in Jenny when she was just seventeen, she kissed her husband. Julian responded to her kiss, but took control of it easily, and eased it down to something sweeter and lighter than an angel's wing.

For a moment, it seemed like they were the only two people in the world. In a slight daze, they broke apart, mostly due to the fact that their children were making "Kissy Kissy" noises in the background.

"Hello hubby." Jenny whispered against his lips.

"Good evening, my beautiful wifey." Julian replied, his eyes shining.

"You're late: you said you would be back for six." Jenny reprimanded, taking on a tone that she would sometimes use with her children.

"I'm sorry, Jenny, but the traffic was really bad. I tried to get home to you as quickly as possible." He said, turning on his own version of the puppy eyes.

"Daddy, you just told me off for doing that!" Joanie pointed out, tugging on her father's sleeve.

"Not much get's past you, does it?" Julian said, in a voice that sounded both proud and strained. Jenny smiled, and pulled away from her husband, taking Joanie's small hand in her own.

"I was just going to out the kids to bed." Jenny explained, gesturing to their children, who were already wearing their pajamas.

"Oh okay then. I might just go and sit down for a bit…" Julian trailed off when he saw Jenny glaring at him.

"I mean, I might come with you?" he offered, making it sound like a question.

"That's what I thought." Jenny said, poking her tongue out at him. Julian smirked back and went to grab his son's hand. Once they were in the children's room, Jenny and Julian tucked their kids into bed, and gave them a goodnight kiss. However, as they went to turn out the light, Joanie piped up a request.

"Can we have a story?" she said.

"Not now darling, sorry, but it's too late for that." Jenny apologised. However, her answer did not seem to satisfy her young daughter.

"Please Mummy? You always read to us." She pleaded, pouting.

"I said no, sweetheart." Jenny said sternly. "But I promise to read you one tomorrow."

"Let's just read them a small one, Jen." Julian whispered in her ear.

"But it's a school night…" she protested weakly.

"I know love, but it will probably help them to sleep better." Julian said softly, taking Jenny by the hand and leading her towards the beds. Jenny sighed: Julian always got his way in the end. But she didn't mind really.

"What story do you want then?" Jenny asked, as she sat with Joanie on her lap.

"Can we have the one I got from school yesterday? It looks really cool." Jamie piped up from Julian's arms.

"No, I want a fairytale." Joanie said. Sensing an argument was about to erupt, Jenny was about to intervene. However, Julian beat her to it.

"Tell you what: I'm going to tell you a story that I know." Julian interjected.

"Is it a fairytale?" Joanie questioned suspiciously.

"Sort of. But I promise you'll like it as well, Jamie." Julian said to his son. Jamie merely shrugged.

"Will I know this story?" Jenny inquired. Julian looked to her and smiled.

"I think you will be familiar with it." He promised.

"Then please do begin." Jenny smiled, playing absentmindedly with Joanie's hair. Julian grinned, and then began his tale.

"Once, there lived a young princess. She was very beautiful and had long golden hair and dark green eyes. All the boys in the land admired her, and wanted to win her heart. However, she already had a boyfriend. Her boyfriend was a prince and he was very horrible to her. The prince always told her what to do and what clothes to wear."

"Why did she stay with him then?" Joanie asked, confused.

"I was just getting to that." Julian laughed. Jenny was laughing too, but on the inside she felt like she was about to cry with happiness. My beautiful man is telling the story of us, Jenny thought.

"Anyway, the princess was really unhappy, but she couldn't leave the prince. This was because she was engaged to him and they had to marry the moment she turned eighteen. Then, one day, when she was sitting in her bedroom, crying with unhappiness, a stranger happened to walk past and hear how unhappy she was. Concerned, he called up to her, and asked her why she was crying. The young princess replied that she was crying because she was being forced to marry a man she didn't love.

"The stranger asked the girl to lean out the window so he could see her face, but she refused, and instead went away from the window. This disheartened the stranger immensely. However, he had a brilliant idea: he would climb the winding grape vine that lead up to the lady's bedroom. He performed this task quickly, and was soon in the young princess's bedroom. The girl had her back to him at first, but then swirled around when he landed with a soft thud upon the carpet. Immediately, she backed away from him. However, a lovely rosy blush covered her cheeks, betraying her true feelings. Because, of course, the young stranger standing in front of her was startlingly handsome." Julian smirked.

Jenny raised her eyebrows, but let him continue, because their children were seemingly enthralled.

"The handsome stranger, upon seeing the princess for the first time, felt a surge of love fro her. She was truly very beautiful. Brashly, he asked the princess to come away with him, so that she could escape her awful husband –to- be. The princess eyed him warily, for she had been taught never to talk to strangers. Eventually, though, the overwhelming promise of freedom beckoned to her. Cautiously, she took the stranger's hand, and he gently pulled her towards him."

"Yay, now maybe she can be with a nice boy." Joanie said happily.

"Suddenly, however, the door burst open, and there stood the princesses' fiancée, with a very angry look on his face. He ordered the stranger to release the princess at once. Instead, the handsome stranger scooped the princess up into his arms. The stranger then vowed that the day he let the princess go back to a spoilt swaggering brat would be the day he died. Then, telling the princess to hold on tight, they jumped from the window, and onto a readily waiting horse. Together they rode off into the sunset. The end." Julian finished, taking a mock bow. Both Jenny and Joanie were smiling, but Jamie was frowning.

"Dad, that ending was stupid." He complained.

"The ending was the best part, I think." Julian said.

"Why's that?" Jamie asked.

"Because it was the start of a new beginning." Julian smiled. Jamie stared at him blankly.

"You make no sense." He decided, hugging his father and then settling down to sleep. Julian hopped off Jamie's bed, and went to kiss Joanie.

"I loved it, Daddy. The princess sounded really pretty." She yawned, as her head hit the pillow. Once Jenny and Julian were back in the living room, Jenny turned to her husband.

"Startlingly handsome, hey?" she said. Julian put his arms around her waist.

"You know it." He winked.

"Well actually I-"

"Jenny?"

"What?"

"Shut up and let me kiss you."

**Hello! I know it's been a while, but I do have (what I hope is) a valid excuse. School's began again, and I have had a flippin' ridiculous amount of homework. No joke. And, as you all know, homework does have to come before FF. **

**Did you like the chapter? It differs slightly to what I usually write: it's sort of like a future fic. Anyway, I hope it was alright for you all.**

**I don't know when the next chap will be up. But I'll update quicker if I get more reviews. Maybe 5 for this chapter?**

**Love you all, **

**mysticrox123 **

**xxx**


	12. It's Christmas

"You put that tinsel down right now, Jennifer!" Julian practically screeched. Jenny rolled her eyes, as she had done about a thousand times before that day, and walked over to her husband.

"Oh for crying out loud, Julian: I'm fine." Jenny insisted, letting out a frustrated sigh.  
>"The doctor said you shouldn't be doing any hard work."Julian reminded her, eyeing her apprehensively.<p>

"Hard work? I'm only decorating a Christmas tree, Julian." Jenny scowled, wrapping the silver tinsel around the huge seven foot tree that stood between her and her husband.

"You know what? Fine! But if you go into premature labour, don't come crying to me." He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"My dear husband, I'm only a month gone. A little bit of tree decorating really isn't going to make me go into labour." Jenny said, feeling the corners of her mouth turn upwards.

"Yeah well, my dear wife, I'd rather not take the chance. Sit down." Julian instructed, pointing to the sofa.

"No, I will not. I want to help you decorate." Jenny said, narrowing her eyes.

"Sit down, woman, before I make you." _Oh,_ Jenny thought,_ he is so dead._

"Come and make me, then." She smiled, lifting her chin defiantly. Julian didn't need telling twice. As fast as lightening, he pounced on Jenny, knocking her onto the sofa.

"Ugh, I hate you sometimes." Jenny said half-heartedly, as she gazed into Julian's beautiful cobalt blue eyes.

"Sure you do." Julian winked, getting up and returning to decorating the room.

**Hello everyone! I trust you had a nice Christmas?**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while guys. I've had a lot of crap going on at the moment, and FF has been probably the furthest thing from my mind *feels guilty***

**Nonetheless, I thought I'd try a drabble chapter thingy. Not my fave plot wise, but I do like how they interact :)**

**Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated! And, as I won't update again for at least another week, I hope you all have a Happy New Year :D**

**Love you all,**

**mysticrox123**

**xxx**


	13. Fleeting Guilt

A thousand apologies, for those of you who are still reading this. My lack of updating has been discraceful. I won't bore you with the deatails of my abscence, but please note that I will never leave it this long to update again.

Also, for this one shot, please imagine that Julian did not have his name carved back into the rune :)

* * *

><p>Sometimes, even though he could hardly bare to admit it, Julian felt guilt.<p>

It was only a fleeting feeling, pulsing through his mind perhaps once in a blue moon-but it was still there, still present in his mind.

The guilt he felt, on those rare blue moon occasions, revolved around a young girl named Jenny Thornton, whom he had once knew.

A girl with hair the colour of liquid amber.

A girl who, when angered, had eyes the same shade as a cypress tree.

A girl he had loved.

He had taken great pleasure in watching her grow from a five year old little girl into a beautiful young woman. So strong. So courageous.

_So good._

And that is what, even to this day, made Julian feel guilt.

He felt guilty for destroying her innocence.

He felt guilty for wrecking her kind nature.

But, most of all, he felt guilty for ruining her faith in humanity.

For he knew, that once Jenny Thornton had completed all three of his Games, she was broken.

He had broken her.

And it _tore_ him apart.

He would watch from Jenny from his world.

He would watch her refusal of her friend's comfort.

He would watch the breakdown of her relationship with her beloved _Tommy_.

And he would eventually watch her grow mad.

Mad. Confused. Alone.

All because of the Games he had played with her mind.

And her heart.

And Julian, in those blue moon moments of guilt could do nothing but sit and watch.

Sit and watch the mad girl from earth whom he still loved.

* * *

><p>I don't really know where this idea came from, but nonethless, I hope you enjoyed it :)<p> 


	14. Birthday Present

"Jenny, what would you like for your Birthday?" Julian asked his girlfriend of six months, as he watched her finish setting the table for dinner.

"I don't know. There's nothing that I really need." Jenny replied absentmindedly, walking over to the sink to fill two glasses.

"I've been lead to believe that it is social convention to get you something that you don't actually need, but that you simply want." Julian said, insistent on getting something special for the woman he loved.

"Since when did you conform to social convention?" Jenny asked, staring in wonder at her beautifully unique boyfriend.

"Since I thought it might make you happy." He muttered, alabaster cheeks turning delightfully red.

"I'd like flowers...tulips, yeah. Yellow ones." Jenny smiled, as she walked over to Julian and put her arms around him.

"Flowers? Is that all? I can get you anything Jenny." Julian said, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. Flowers...and you." Jenny whispered in his ear, after she had planted a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Me?" Julian asked, a wicked grin forming on his face. "Well that, my dear, can be arranged for you right now."

And with a giggle, Jenny was swept up into gorgeously long, breathtaking kiss.

* * *

><p>Just a little drabble, hope you enjoyed.<p>

Reviews are much appreciated.

mysticrox123

xx


	15. Wholly Wonderful

Jenny stared at the pregnancy tests in front of her.

Two lines positive, one line negative, the packaging had said, with a ninety-five percent guarantee it would be correct.

Still, Jenny had taken both of the tests just to be sure.

The fact that they both read the same thing suggested that this was as sure as she was going to get.

She was pregnant.

Jenny didn't know what to feel, because any happiness she could have felt was right now buried by the feeling of complete and utter shock.

She just didn't understand how it could've happened.

Well, that sounded stupid- of course she knew how. The very memory of it made her lips curl upwards into a grin, despite the sheer madness of the moment.

_Jenny was standing in front of the cooker, stirring a pan of noodles with one hand, whilst sprinkling herbs into a pan of tomato sauce with the other._

_Suddenly, a pair of strong, pale arms wrapped around her from behind, folding her into a tight embrace._

_"Hello Hubby." Jenny said absentmindedly, and felt Julian chuckle against her neck, before planting a tender kiss on a particularly sensitive area of skin._

_"I'll never get tired of hearing you call me that." Julian murmured, letting his hands trail down Jenny's waist to rest comfortably on her hips._

_"Did you want something? Or are you just going to stand there and harass me?" Jenny asked, trying, and failing, to sound annoyed. Even after three years together, she couldn't stop the jolt of heat that flushed round her body every time he touched her._

_"Yes actually, I did want something." Julian whispered, pulling her backwards away from the cooker, before flipping her round to face him._

_Jenny's heart stopped beating when she saw the predatory look in his eyes._

_"A-and what would that be?" Jenny asked, trying to sound blasé, but unable to stop herself from stuttering over her words._

_"You. In our bedroom. Right now." He said, smirking when Jenny couldn't contain her blush at the abruptness of his words._

_"Ah...well what if I don't want to?" She challenged him, with a smirk of her own._

_Julian raised his eyebrows, before shaking his head slightly. He took his hands from her and stepped away from her._

_"If you're not in the mood then I guess I'll just-"_

_Julian's words were cut off by Jenny's lips crashing onto his. He responded eagerly, trying to take control of the kiss, like he usually did._

_But this time, Jenny was having none of it. She was just as hungry as he was._

_In fact, she might even say that she was famished for her husband's touch._

_Jumping up, she wrapped her legs around Julian's hips, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair for support, causing one of Julian's arms to wrap around her, holding her to him._

_"This is...different." Julian said, breaking away from kissing Jenny for one moment, unable to contain the excitement in his voice._

_"Just shut up and kiss me." Jenny practically growled, pulling his head back to hers as he walked them both backwards into their bedroom, slamming the door behind them with a resounding thud._

It had been a great night. Truly wonderful.

Jenny remembered every touch, kiss and caress Julian had lain upon her. Not one single detail from that night had been forgotten.

Which is why she could honestly say that they had used protection.

Even in moments of wild and untamed passion, they were always safe.

Jenny was still pondering how this could have occurred when she heard a knock on the door.

"Jenny are you nearly done in there? I need to use the toilet." Julian's voice called from the other side.

"No! No, I mean, err...wait a minute." Jenny practically yelled, hoping that he would leave her be.

Unfortunately, Julian was through the door even before she had finished her sentence, instantly picking up on her panicked tone of voice.

His concerned gaze immediately fell to the tests in Jenny's hands and his eyes widened dramatically.

"Are you...?" he trailed off, looking at her expectantly.

Jenny nodded slowly, unsure of how to proceed, and what his reaction would be.

She needn't have worried though, as a delighted grin worked its way onto Julian's face.

"Jenny! That's absolutely amazing!" He exclaimed, rushing forward and hugging her to him.

"It is?" she said bewilderedly.

"Of course it is." Julian replied, holding her at arm's length to study her face. "Unless...you don't want to keep it."

Jenny watched him visibly crumble before her and felt like crying. He would make such an amazing father.

"I want to keep it Julian, I do." She said, her voice ringing with clarity. "But how are we going to afford a baby right now? We barely manage to get by as it is."

Jenny's job as a part time kid's swimming instructor only earned her a minimal wage and as she progressed through her pregnancy she would no longer be able to work, which meant that they-all three of them- would have to survive on the money Julian made as a carpenter alone.

"We'll sort something out." Julian said, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Babies cost money Julian!" Jenny snapped impatiently, her hand resting protectively on her stomach in a move that seemed so beautifully natural.

"I know. Like I said, we will work it out. But Jenny, please stop worrying about all that for just two seconds and really let this sink in." Julian insisted, resting his hands on top of her own.

Jenny frowned, but did as he asked.

It was only then that the realisation really, truly hit her.

A baby.

A beautiful, living, breathing little person, growing inside of her. Half Jenny, half Julian and wholly wonderful.

_A baby._

"We're having a baby." Jenny whispered, and looked across to find Julian wearing a smile that now surely matched her own.

"That's right." He laughed.

"I'll be someone's mum." She said.

"And I'll be someone's dad." Julian smiled, looking thrilled at the prospect.

"We're really doing this, aren't we?" Jenny asked, resisting the urge to pinch herself, as she was half-convinced that she was only dreaming.

Julian simply leant in and kissed her softly on the lips, before repeating her words from earlier.

"Yeah, we're having a baby."

* * *

><p>I really enjoyed writing this one. In fact, it has to be my favourite oneshot yet. I hoped you liked reading it just as much as I liked writing it.<p>

Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. The more reviews, the quicker I'll update.

If you have any requests for oneshots, feel free to let me know :)

mysticrox123

xx


	16. Sweet Valentine

It was Valentine's Day.

A day for the lovers.

And also, a day when said lovers tended to express their love for each other.

Some people sent bouquets of gorgeous flowers.

Some people divulged in expensive chocolates.

Some just simply had some fun in the bedroom.

But not Jenny and Julian.

Sure, they'd done that sort of stuff in the past. Julian in particular loved to spoil Jenny, more so than he did on any other day- which was still a lot by Jenny's standards.

However, this year they wouldn't even have time for a movie in front of the TV, for this Valentine's Day, they were doing something that neither of them had ever done before.

They were having a baby.

Or two babies, to be precise.

"OW!" Julian yelped, attempting, and failing, to pull his hand away from Jenny's vice-like grip.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked, in between breathless pants.

"I think you just crippled my hand." Julian explained, showing her the red marks that were now appearing around his fingers and wrists.

In any other circumstance, his pain would have been met with pity. However, in the middle of a long labour, Jenny was feeling anything but sorry.

"You're crippled?" Jenny exclaimed, in a loud voice that was much unlike her usual tender, sweet tone.

Julian shrank into himself a bit, before remembering he was a Shadow Man, and that a Shadow Man should not be easily deterred.

"Yes, I am. I guess it's true what they say about how women don't recognise their own strength whilst they are in labour." Julian mused quietly.

If Jenny were near enough to him, she would have hit him. But she wasn't, so she instead just focused on taking deep breaths of gas and air, and glowering at her husband.

"Believe me Julian; I'm much more crippled than you right now. And it's your fault too." Jenny insisted, biting her bottom lip to shreds as another contraction hit her.

Julian reached forward and placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on Jenny's shoulder, making sure to stay right away from her strong hands.

"My fault?"Julian retorted, as their midwife Susan checked the babies' heartbeats, and then bent down to examine if Jenny was any more dilated.

"Yes, it is your fault I've looked like a bloody balloon for the past nine months and it is also your fault that I'm now experiencing excruciating amounts of pain." Jenny said through gritted teeth.

"Um, I'm not being funny Jen, but it kinda takes two to tango, if you know what I mean." Julian smirked, and waggled his eyebrows, hoping to lighten the mood.

Instead of laughing, as Julian hoped she would, she just rolled her eyes at Susan.

"See, this is what I have to put up with." Jenny said, making Susan chuckle.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Most young men don't know what to do when their partner's go into labour. God knows my husband didn't." She said.

"Yes, but he's like this all the time." Jenny muttered, causing Julian to pout, and Susan to laugh again.

Susan sat back, evidently finished with examining Jenny, and turned to the couple with a bright smile on her face.

"Well, Julian, now is the time to put yourself to good use." She said, before turning to face Jenny. "You're ten centimetres dilated, honey."

"Oh thank God." Jenny said, before reaching out and grabbing Julian's hand once more.

This time, he did not pull away.

"Now Jenny, I want you to take a couple of deep breathes in." Susan instructed.

Jenny nodded and did as she asked.

"Good. Now, on the count of three, I want you give me a big push, okay? One, two, three..."

Jenny's grip on Julian's hand was now turning his fingers blue, although he hardly realised.

God, she looks so beautiful, he thought.

Jenny saw him staring.

"What?" she asked, irritated, as she began panting upon Susan's instruction.

"I was just thinking about how damn beautiful you look right now." He said sincerely, leaning forward to plant a tender kiss on her forehead.

The sweet gesture melted Jenny's heart immediately.

"Right." She rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop a giant grin from stretching across her face.

"Sorry to interrupt, lovebirds, but your first baby is nearly here. Just give me one more big push, Jenny." Susan said.

Jenny did as she was told, and then fell back against the pillows, recklessly out of breath.

A silence filled the air for a moment, before it was interrupted by a loud cry.

"You've got a beautiful baby boy." Susan smiled, wrapping the baby in a blanket before holding him up for Jenny and Julian to see.

It didn't matter that he was shrieking his head off- Jenny still thought he was perfect.

"Can I hold him?" she asked, tired arms half outstretched towards the child in front of her.

However, Susan slowly shook her head.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I think I'll pass him to his daddy. Looks like the other one is almost here- I can just about see the head." She said, as she quickly walked round the bed to hand the newborn baby to Julian.

He took the baby, shakily at first, and stared down at him, unsure of how to make him stop crying.

"Just walk around with him for a bit-making sure to support the head, of course. He just wants his mum, so we'll try and make this as quick as possible." Susan said helpfully, before giving Jenny instructions to push again.

This time, though, Jenny hardly felt any pain, for she could not take her eyes off of Julian with their little boy, who had now nearly stopped crying.

"That's it, once more." Susan said.

Then, before Jenny knew it, a tiny bundle was being placed in her arms.

"A boy and a girl." Susan smiled. "How perfect. Now, if you'll excuse me, I just need to step outside for a moment."

"Thank you so much." Jenny and Julian said in unison, causing all three of them to laugh.

"It was my pleasure. When I come back, we'll try to get them feeding." She said, before shutting the door and leaving them alone.

"We did it." Jenny said, gently moving over on the bed to make room for Julian.

As he lay down next to her, he treated her to a wolfish grin.

"No, you did it. You were amazing." He insisted, all the while soothing their baby boy.

"I thought you said it takes two to tango." Jenny retorted.

Julian simply laughed, and gestured to the baby in his arms.

"Do you want to swap? I think I'd like to hold my daughter now." He said.

Jenny nodded eagerly, and after some awkward movements, they both ended up with the other twin.

Jenny sighed, and dropped a kiss on the boy's cheek, almost at the same time as Julian, who gave a kiss to their little girl.

"Julian?" Jenny said, looking up into the eyes that had first entranced her nearly half a decade ago.

"Hmm?" he said, seemingly equally fascinated with her own dark green ones.

"These two are the best Valentine's Day gift ever." She sighed happily, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I completely agree with you there." He smiled softly.

"Good luck topping it next year."

"Yeah...wait, what?"

* * *

><p>A pre-Valentine's Day treat, with everyone's favourite couple.<p>

Hope you enjoyed!

And for those who are in a relationship: have a great Valentine's Day. And for those who aren't (like me), have fun with the ice cream :p

mysticrox123

xx

P.S On a side note, I should also wish everyone and enjoyable Shrove Tuesday, as I am now off to eat pancakes. Mmm...


	17. A Piece of Cake

And he had been waiting forever and ever to tell her how beautiful she was.

He longed to reach out, through the shadows, and run his fingers through her amber hair, for seeing her was one thing, but to touch her would be glorious.

Oh, to touch his Jenny.

To simply take one of her slender hands in his and kiss away the imprint that her _Tommy _had left on her heart.

In her arms, Julian could stop existing and start living.

He could be a man, for once.

He could stop being a thing- a creature moulded by the nighttime shadows- and be the man Jenny needed.

Better yet, he could also be the one Jenny wanted.

Soon.

Soon, he would put his plan into action.

Soon, he would speak to Jenny, face to face, for the very first time.

And he would make her fall in love with him.

Yes.

It would be what the humans called "a piece of cake".

* * *

><p>A little drabble after what feels like an eternity of neglect.<p>

If anyone out there is still reading this... then hey. Hope you enjoyed.

More drabbles to come.


	18. Give Us A Compliment

"Your lips taste so sweet. Like nectar."

"Only you would compare the taste of my lips to nectar."

"Well, I _am _glad you find my attempts at romanticism so amusing, Jenny."

"Oh, come on. You know I'm not laughing _at_ you, per se."

"Sure, sure."

"Don't sulk, now."

"Jennifer, when have I ever done that?"

"You do it all the time, Julian."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you really do."

"No I-fine, whatever. That's the last time I try and compliment you."

"Oh, don't be so grumpy. Look, would you feel better if I dished out a compliment."

"Jenny, do you really believe I am so vain as to be won over by a simple compliment? I shall stand my ground."

"Yes or no?"

"Yes, please."

"You have...the most wonderful mole on the side of your neck."

"That's not funny."

"Oh, it is! My hilarity knows no bounds."

"...I hate you."

**A little all-dialogue scene, because I wanted to try something new. **


End file.
